Prestige
by Doki-Dolly
Summary: Joey is the son of a very prominent king. One day when his father passes he will take the role and rule the kingdom with kindness. However a treaty is to be made with a kingdom from another land. He's sister to the High Priest. Unable to see he's sister fall into the arms of someone who might hurt her he forfeits his throne and offers his hand. (SetoXJoey) (other pairings later.)
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hello everyone! It's been a long time since I've ever written anything for this site and even though I won't be making a habit out of it I did want to write again and what better couple then my favorite. The last story I wrote was in 2013 and I never finished it. Even though I am writing again I will not be finishing that story. So hopefully this story is a fresh start and I can pick up my love for writing again. I did enjoy writing this chapter even though I have a lot of doubts on if I wrote it to the best of my abilities, but none the less I will post it and let the readers decide if I should continue. As always I do not own the characters nor Yugioh in general. Please enjoy!

* * *

Pacing back and forth I couldn't help but project my anxiety on the room. The constant beating of my heart in my ears and the inability for my lungs to keep up was just a reminder of what was to come. In one month time I was going to be married off. In one month time I would be leaving behind everything that I held dear to only be replaced by a complete stranger. Ever since the news of the engagement the more agitated I became as the day drew closer for my fiancé to arrive to whisk me away. And the day was finally here. Well almost here, the ship wasn't due till the morning and currently the moon was still half way to its peak. It brought no comfort though. No matter how many walks I took through the gardens or how many naps I tried to take, the nagging voice at the back of my head was still as constant and still as strong.

Forcing out a sigh and with another attempt to quell the nervous feeling I sat down on the foot of my bed. Even the soft sheets and welcoming pillow were not enough to tempt me to sleep. To many 'what ifs' played through my head. What if he was a jerk; what if he was too old; what if I can't grow to love him, but the worst was what if this stranger was cruel. I had heard many horror stories from close acquaintances, some much younger then me who were forced into the arms of abusive men. Too many social events I would spend seeing new bruises on my friends and each party I would have to console them in their tears. Wishing I could take them away from it all and yet now I find I maybe in the same position. Who would console him? I would be forced to a new land with new people. I wouldn't have a single shoulder to lean on.

A hesitant knock sounded at his door, as if unsure on whether they should disturb him in his current state. I refused too take out my frustration on others so rather than yell at whoever had decided to bother me I would just simply request to be left alone. Silently I made his way across his room to the door and pulled it ajar. I had expected to see a guard checking up on me or even my father come to tell me to get some rest. Instead I was met with the brown tearful eyes of my sister. Her lip trembled and she clearly was struggling to hold on to her emotions. I never thought how hard this situation would be on her but seeing her small farm and innocent eyes I knew I could never force her into this situation.

"Joey?" She whispered under her breath. Her voice wavering as she held back tears.

"Serenity. What are you doing out of bed at this time you should know a young women needs her rest." I smiled in what could only be described as strained and deep down I knew she could see through it.

She nodded, her eyes trailing down as she again tried to stifle what emotion she was experiencing. Her hair fell into her face and I knew she was trying to hide from the outside world. I reached out and pushed her hair back, leaning down I again smiled but this time genuine.

"Hey, cheer up little sis. I know what you're thinking and trust me I'm scared too..." I tilted up her chin and ruffled her hair. "But you know I can handle just about anything right? No matter what happens I won't leave you forever."

Once again her eyes held their tearful look but this time she couldn't hold them back. She let out a spot cry and quickly stepped forward to wrap her arms around me. Burying her head against my chest I heard her soft sobs as I gently hugged her back. I knew it would do us no good if I were to cry. I needed to be the brave one right now. That's why I offered my hand so she wouldn't be forced to. I knew she couldn't handle the weight of this marriage and I couldn't bring myself to make her bare it on her own.

"I don't w-want you to g-go brother!" Her small voice broke threw her sobs and my heart broke with it. "You didn't h-have to take my place I w-would have been fine. Please…please reconsider."

Hugging her closer I kissed her head softly.

"You know I won't. I will not let them take away your childhood. I've lived my childhood and I've played my games but now it's time for me to grow up and take my responsibly." I gently pushed her shoulders and stepped away. "I want you to have fun okay? Play some pranks on the cooks, go play in the pond, just be happy. I'll be fine just promise me you won't let this get in the way of you living your life."

I held op my pinky expectantly and gave her biggest grin. She hesitated and even though I could see her lip trebling and her brows etched in grief she let out a shaky laugh. Her small pinky wrapped around mine and we slowly shook our hands in agreement. I could see her hesitance but I knew that when we promised each other something we would always keep it. It was my sister I knew that would be the hardest to leave but I hoped my future husband would be reasonable enough for a couple of letters.

After one more hug and a few more tears I had finally convinced her to go and try to get some rest. As I watched her walk down the hallway and around the corner I suddenly felt relief. No matter who this man was or what he was capable of my sister will never have to experience it. She would be safe and happy. I yawned softly and with a content smile, closed my door. Tomorrow I would wake up like normal, get dressed and have breakfast. Then I will welcome the man who will single handedly change my life in the course of one month. Then nothing will be normal again.

* * *

The sun cascaded into the room and right onto my face. I let out a low groan of disapproval and tiredly pulled my blankets over my head to block out the light and attempt to get more sleep. Just as I felt myself on the brink of slumber a loud knock at my door. I groaned louder to vocalize my displeasure only to be met with another loud knock.

"Joseph I swear if you are not in the middle of getting dressed right now I will put you to work in the stables and your father will not get you out of it this time!"

"Good maybe if I'm a stable boy I wont have too marry this man and I can stay here!" I re back. I would rather shovel horse shit then to marry this stranger.

"Stop being a over dramatic Joseph he's not as bad as you seem to think! He's defiantly grouchy and unapproachable but he's not going to bite you!"

Instantly my eyes shot open and I bolted out of my bed. Quickly I ruffled my hair into what could pass as presentable and made sure that my clothes were facing the correct way. When I deemed myself presentable I went to the door, took a deep breath, and pulled it open. A small elder women greeted me with a stern and disapproving scowl. Her eyes were sunken in and her face showed her age. I was sure if I counted her wrinkles I could figure out her age. Trees were like that right? Her hair was thin and ashy gray and was only held back by a single leather strap that barely could keep the stray wisps of her hair from spilling around her face. In general she would appear to be a sweet old woman but I resented her. Deep down I knew she had my best interests at heart but really she couldn't ever just let me have a little fun. I could see she her face take on a deeper frown and I knew she was waiting for me to say something. But rather than give her the satisfaction I simply stretched my arms, placed my hands behind my head, pretended to yawn, and strode off in the direction I knew wasn't the way she wanted me to go.

I heard her let out a screech of disbelief at my actions and I heard her as she scurried after me.

"And where do you think you're going Joseph your betrothed has been waiting almost an hour for your arrival and you're just going to run off and do whatever you please? Is this how the husband to a high priest is to act?' He face was beginning to turn a bright red with the strain of trying to keep up with my longer strides. "You are doing nothing but embarrassing you and your father you realize!"

I gave a soft hum as my grin grew wider.

"Ahh so my future husband is a high priest?" I made a point of stressing the high as if that was to be of some importance on my decision. "Well I'm sure if he's so great then he shouldn't mind waiting a few more minutes for his betrothed to eat. And if he really was in such a hurry to meet me why wasn't I awoken sooner when he arrived?"

Clearly that was not the response she was expecting and she faltered in her steps. I took the hesitation to gain a bit of a lead and made a quick turn into the kitchens. The cooks all seemed to be clamoring away to prepare their best for our guests dinner and even if I wasn't looking forward to it I couldn't deny how excited I was for the feast they would receive tonight. I walked to one of the many cooling pastries that was set out and snuck one away when I was sure the cook wouldn't see.

"You know if you want something to eat you don't have to sneak it away like a petty thief. You can just take it."

I looked back to see that she had finally caught up with me and was now standing in the door frame with her arms crossed. I just shrugged and began to stuff the warm pastry in my mouth. She gave a disgusted look and shook her head.

"I don't know if I should feel happy about you leaving or sorry for him that he has to live with you." She sighed and stepped closer to me. For a moment her features softened as she placed a thin boney hand on my shoulder. "You know the reason why you're in the kitchen isn't because you're hungry, trust me your always hungry you would live here if you could. But this is only just a short term solution. Eventually you will have to face him and eventually you will have to marry him. You can hide all you want but the problem isn't going to go away.

"Finish you r breakfast but don't keep hiding. I'll vouch for you that you didn't want to be him while you were hungry and then I need you to suck it up and meet him." She gave a finally stern look then walked back out of the kitchen.

I stood in shock for what seemed like forever. It wasn't till a younger cook bumped my shoulder in a hurry that I realized I was probably in their way and should leave. As I slowly made my way out of the kitchen, my food forgotten on the table, I thought over what just happened. Never in all my life has she ever shown me that amount of kindness. It almost seemed like she cared, almost. Come to think of it I don't think I've ever seen her when she isn't scowling at everybody. I was so deep in my thoughts that I hadn't realized that I had walked right to the door of the main hall. Gently I placed my hand on the door and felt the coolness on my palm. I tried to settle my heart as now it seemed like it was ready to burst out of my chest. This was it. No more hiding, no more running, and no pretending that this will all go away. My betrothed was on the other side of this door along with my future. I pressed a little firmer on the door as loud ringing hummed in my ears. The door was heavy but with more effort I pushed it open to see all eyes on me. I froze. As all the eyes stared at me only one stood out and instantly I knew who they belonged to. Icy blue and completely unapproachable. This was him. This was the man I was going to marry and spend my life with. I've never wanted to hide any more than I did at this moment but I couldn't. I was already here and he had already seen me. There was no going back. A grunt got my attention and I broke my gaze away from the man with the cold eyes to see my father.

"It's so nice of you to finally join us my son," he's smile was forced and he gave me a look that told me to not mess this up. "I would like you to meet your betrothed, High Priest Seto Kaiba."

* * *

Authors Note: So demanding on how people feel about this story so far will determine if I continue it. If I do continue it I will either write Seto's point of view and thoughts on marriage or just keep it Joey's and him finally meeting Seto. I kept the names as their modern names rather than their past live names. It was easier for me to write. Only people who are close to Joey call him by that everyone else will call him Joseph. I hope it's not to confusing and if you liked it please let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Sorry for such a delay with this chapter and also how short it is. I'm having trouble deciding on where to go with this and I have an initial idea but I'm struggling executing it. I also changed to first person so it would be easier on me to write. I hope you all like it and let me know if any of you have any suggestions.

* * *

The air around me felt stiff and thick as the conversations drew on around me. I knew what they were talking about but I couldn't bring myself to listen. My mind was too focused on other things. Like the man currently sitting beside him. Never in my life had I met anyone like him. His skin considerably paler then most those in his party and his hair reminded him of the chocolates his father would bring back from his visits to other lands. But his eyes struck me the most. They held no warmth or emotion, they were just like ice. His eyes and domineer are was frightened him the most. They hid something from the world and Joey knew first hand if someone was trying to hide something it was never good. This stranger was the most dangerous kind of that person. They could put on masks to hide their intentions and then as soon as you're alone they hurt you.

I took a deep breath trying to steady my racing heart and I looked across at my father trying to find some solace in this stressful moment. Sadly my father was too deep in conversation with another member of the royal guests to even notice my distress. I took in the smaller man with more interest than I had originally. He seemed mush different then my betrothed. His eyes sparkled a warm amethyst and he held a smile that calmed my nerves. His hair was the most striking of his features by far: hair black with golden bangs and tips. If memory served I believe his name was Yugi. He was the most trusted member of the pharaoh's court and was often sent on the important trips that the pharaoh couldn't. They appeared to be very deep in conversation and I figured no matter how long I tried my father would not even notice. I let out a soft sigh and tried to turn my attention to anything else.

"If you sigh one more time I swear I will pull my hair out"

I looked over to the voice to find those cold eyes staring daggers at me. I suddenly felt a shiver down my spine as if the coldness in his eyes was physically freezing my body.

"I don't want to be stuck in this room any more than you do but I have to. So the least you could do is try to keep your sighs too yourself." His lips turned down in a scowl and his eyebrows scrunched up in what appeared to be a forming headache. At this I grinned a little and turned to poke between his eyebrows.

"Aww is the little prissy priest getting a headache because of me? It must not take much to get under that thin skin of yours." I whispered unable to resist the urge to annoy him further. He quickly recoiled from my touch as if someone had struck him and his expression turned darker. In what seemed more menacing then it really was he leaned closer to me and forced a whisper.

"Don't ever touch me without my permission. Only my brother has that privilege and I don't foresee you being an exception any time soon."

I retracted my hand away from him and put my hands up as a show of apology.

"Look I'm sorry I shouldn't have pushed you like that." I put out my hand again as a truce, this time not pushing it too far into his personal space. "Truce?"

He gave my hand a glance before he turned he scoffed and turned his attention back to the others in the room. I guess his shoulder was just as cold as the rest of him. I shook my head before I too turned my attention back to the rest of the room. My father still seemed to be deep in conversation with the smaller man and I felt like I was left to my own thoughts. I shifted in my seat to try to get more comfortable, since it seemed I was going to be stuck here for a while. This was going to be a long marriage.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: I feel like my writing wasn't the best in this and it may be a little all over the place but I hope you all can still enjoy. I also feel like all the chapters I write will be short since I don't have the patience to write any more than this and would rather progress the story when I can. So please bear with me and my inconsistent updates.

* * *

The longer that Kaiba stayed with us the more I felt like I have never met a more unlikeable man in my entire life! All the stuck up women and obnoxious men could never compare to this person. Every time I would even step in a room he would either end whatever conversation he was having at the moment or leave the room all together. I know that he didn't want to marry me anymore then I wanted to marry him but at least he could be civil about it. And the worst part was he was very kind to my father and sister when I wasn't around. Serenity would often visit me in the garden after our dinner to discuss her lessons.

"I just don't understand, I get he doesn't want to be here but why does he have to constantly at like someone shoved a stick up his…" Before I finished my sentence Serenity slapped my arms gently as if to scold but her face held a loving grin.

"This is all new to him, just like it is for you. You can't expect him to relax around you so easily. Especially when you too will have to spend your lives together. That's a lot to get used too."

I sighed and looked over at the flowers across the walkway. They weren't in bloom yet because it was still too early for them but when they did they were beautiful. They had always been my favorite. I had specifically asked that they be planted my window so I could see them every morning and every night before I slept. Too bad that was one thing I would get to miss when I left with my new indifferent husband.

"It may not be easy for him, but it's no easier for me either. He gets to stay in his home with his family and friends. He doesn't have to change anything other than who he sleeps by every night. I have leave you Serenity." I turned to face her, fresh tears streaming down my cheeks. "You and father, my flowers, my home. All of it will be gone when I leave with him why can't he see I'm scared too?"

Serenity pulled me into a tight hug as my crying became sobbing. I was unable to hold it back anymore. The realization of how my future would look was too much for me to handle. I hugged Serenity back so tightly as I cried I wouldn't have been surprised if I hurt her. But she never complained, she just held me as I cried and softly rubbed my back trying her best to comfort me in my current state. The longer we stayed to darker the sky got and eventually the sobs turned into soft breathing. I was slowly succumbing to exhaustion and if I didn't get moving I would fall asleep in the garden. I couldn't bring myself to move though. I didn't want to leave my sisters gently embrace, my time was too limited with her to end it now.

As my mind drifted further into slumber I faintly heard Serenity talking to someone. I tried to make out the words but my head was too fuzzy to focus on anything that they were whispering.

'It's probably just a guard….Serenity is just gonna have him take me to my room so she wouldn't have to carry me.' With that thought in my mind I finally succumbed to the sleep my body needed. 'The guard will take me to my room.'

* * *

I groaned loudly as the sun rudely interrupted my sleep. Swiftly rolling over in my bed I fully intended fall back asleep until a thought occurred to me. My room was on the west side of the palace…which means…

I quickly bolted out of my bed only to realize that what I feared was true. The sun was setting which means I had slept the whole day. That can't be right I should have been woken up before the sun even peeked over the horizon. Or at least someone would have tried. But I have never slept the entire day away! My mind went frantic. Father was going to be extremely disappointed in me for embarrassing him in front of our guests. And Kaiba… I had worked so hard the past couple of days to wake up on time to try and at least get on his good side. All this will do will prove to him that I really wasn't good enough to be in the same room with.

I silently cursed to myself as I quickly threw on my clothes. Before I left my room I tried to manage my hair as best as I could but realized it was a losing battle and I was running out of time. Ignoring the strays I couldn't keep down I raced out of my room and down the corridor to the main hall. Maybe if I apologize on my hands and knees father would go easy on me. I would have to ignore the humiliation of having the high and mighty Kaiba see that but if luck is with me he'll leave the room like he normally does. Coming to the door I was out of breath as I pushed them open. I was barely able to even get out the first 'I'm sorry father' before I was cut off. I immediately braced for the worst knowing that everyone in the room would be privy to my sound verbal lashing. Instead I was given barely a glance by any of the persons in the room. Curiously I walked forward with slightly more confidence.

"Father please forgive me for my tardiness, I know that this behavior is unacceptable." My voice came out smoother than I thought it would and for a moment I was surprised it didn't break.

"Calm down my son," my father motioned with his hand a gesture which he commonly used to make a subject feel at ease in his presence. "I was already informed of your state last evening and your betrothed has insisted you needed your rest."

"My…betrothed?" That couldn't be right Kaiba wouldn't do something like that, it was too nice. I looked over too him for some form of denial to my father's claim but he didn't even blink.

"I'm sorry father I was not aware that Seto had...' the capacity to be nice to me I thought but I refrained from saying, "…seen me last evening." I stated instead.

"It's all right my son we have all noticed your effort the past few days, so when Seto saw you in the garden he asked that we not wake you and just let you rest. Now that that's settled they will be serving dinner soon Joey and Yugi was in the middle of telling me a fantastic story." With that and nothing more my father turned away and I was left to find my seat next to Seto.

I couldn't bring myself to say anything at first to him as I was still trying to process what my father had said. Seto was the one who found me in the garden last night. Shit! How much did he hear? I wasn't at my proudest moment but in my defense I thought only Serenity was around. And if Seto was around that means…he was the one talking to Serenity! I slowly turned to look at Seto as the possibly sets in.

"How much did you see last night?" I asked quietly. He didn't answer at first and part of me thought he wouldn't.

"Enough to owe you a small apology." He whispered. I was barely able to hear his words and had to lean in slightly to catch them. "Mind you its small but and apology none the less. It was unfair of me to treat you the way I did when you we're giving up more than me. I won't promise to fall in love but will be kinder. I'll try to treat you like an equal rather than a nuisance." Seto smirked slightly at that. I almost wanted to respond with a sarcastic retort but thought better of it. He doesn't have to love me, I could live with that. But if he's willing to act kinder then I shouldn't pass it up.

"Thank you Kaiba, I really appreciate that." I smiled my genuine toothy grin and I could almost swear I saw a blush. Nah just the lighting. I looked outside as the sun was finally setting. The time was getting closer for our departure but I wasn't as scared of it now, at least at the moment. Right now everything feels like it will work out just fine.

* * *

Authors Note: I just wanted to say that when Joey slept in this time it was already close to dinner and the sun was setting. In the first chapter I also mentioned him waking up because of the sun but I wanted to clarify that in the first chapter it is slightly past mid-day and they have been trying to wake Joey up already verses no one waking him up this time and sleeping all day. And in the first chapter they were preparing a large dinner which is why they were cooking it all so soon and when Joey woke up this time dinner was already almost out. I just wanted to clarify in case someone pointed that out. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and hopefully I'll have the next one out sooner!


End file.
